


Defying the Laws of Logic

by LissyStage



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bad Cooking, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru is unable to make an appearance at dinner.</p><p>Or, the consequences of Yuki taking it upon himself to try his hand at cooking... again.</p><p>Written for the 100 Prompts - 100 Stories Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying the Laws of Logic

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge/Prompt** : Written for the 100 Prompts - 100 Stories Challenge, and the 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandoms Challenge/#11, fire.
> 
>  **Rating** : K+/PG
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Not mine.
> 
>  **Warning(s)** : Cursing

"Kyou," a voice murmured softly in the distance. Apathetic, the flame-haired teen paid no mind to it.

"Kyou," the voice repeated, the tone of his voice steadier and more determined. Once again, Kyou continued in his exercise.

"KYOU!" the voice sharpened, annoyance made apparent. Pausing in his practice, Kyou concentrated on the voice and just answered back with a, "What, dammit?!"

"Tohru called to let us know that she won't be able to get here on time. There was a minor mix-up at the hospital, and she's cleaning up a few of the rooms that the staff missed."

"So?"

"I tried to heat up last night's leftovers, and the microwave nearly exploded."

" _WHAT_?!" Kyou spun around, stomping towards his blank-faced rival. Though Yuki's expression betrayed nothing, the significantly darker-haired teen was toeing the ground with his shoe, arms crossed behind his back. Kyou halted in his mono-stampede and walked slowly towards the rat, nearly chuckling in amusement at his cousin's demeanor: a slight pull of the teen's features signaled a seemingly reluctant contriteness.

"Fine, I'll go cook," he turned towards the direction of the house and shook his head, all thoughts of ripping the fucker to shreds gone. Right before he slid open the shouji doors, Yuki's voice loudly called out, "Stupid Cat!"

" _WHAT?_ "

" _I MAY HAVE ALSO SET A POT OF BOILING WATER ON FIRE_!"

"Shit!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small drabble that came to mind. I hope you enjoyed it =]
> 
> I'm sorry if the characterization was a bit off. I haven't read or watched Furuba in years, but I do still luff it.


End file.
